


The one where Dan & Phil get a dog

by onlygemma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Love, Other, Phandom - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, danhowell, nosmut, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has found out Phil's BIG secret: that he is hiding a dog in his bedroom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I don't know what people will think of this?! Sorry, not sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm aware the title sounds like a Friends episode, maybe it was intentional.

Phil had just got back from shopping; it had been one hell of a day! Rushing, panicking and worrying, he was trying to find Dan the PERFECT Birthday present however he'd just ended up buying him some chocolate and a voucher, yep no originality at all. The thing was Phil was an amazing present buyer usually but something was eating at his innocent brain: a big secret! Phil knew that if he told Dan he would just tell him to get rid of it, but how could he abandon such a sweet puppy? Yes, that was the secret, he was hiding a little puppy in his bedroom and he didn't know what on earth to do.

"Hey Dan!" Phil spoke quite nervously, with the thought of a little canine on his mind.  
"Oh hey Phil." Dan said more casually whilst putting down his laptop. Phil didn't look Dan in the eyes because he knew Dan always knew when something was wrong by Phil's facial expressions.  
"How was shopping?" Dan asked whilst picking up his cup of tea from the coffee table and taking a sip.  
"It was fun thanks. What've you been up to?" Phil asks. Dan puts the tea down and looks at phil. ' Don't look back, don't look back' phil says to himself.  
"Erm nothing, I've just been doing a little bit of tidying here and there, ya know. The kitchen, the living room, my bedroom..."  
Dan trailed off a bit, talking about how disgusting cleaning the inside of the oven was. Phil let out a little chuckle whilst going to sit down on the sofa. They went off into natural chatter, talking about what they were going to have for tea. Dan made his way up on his feet, clenching on his cup to take to the dish washer. Just before he went he announced,  
"Oh, and when you were out I noticed whimpering coming from your room."  
Phil gulped, his face turning a bright red, their eyes met.  
"GET RID OF THE DOG!"  
Dan said loudly, whilst walking out the room.

Phil had never planned to have the dog, it was all a real mistake like most things that happen to Phil! The day before, Phil had been on the tube where he'd sat down on a seat next to quite a weird looking man, white long hair, dark mysterious clothes and weirdly a bright pink walking stick! The most weirdest thing about this man was that he was holding what looked like a two week old chocolate labrador. The dog had a sign around him that Phil couldn't quite make out.  
"Hello young man!"  
The mysterious man had said whilst budging Phil with his walking stick.  
"Erm...Hello..."  
Phil said awkwardly, looking around trying to indicate he wasn't too interested.  
"Do you like my dog?"  
The man asked, pointing to the puppy. Phil infact actually thought the dog was quite adorable with those round eyes and its tiny ears.  
"Yeah."  
Phil said uncertainly. The man smiled, showing the gaps in his teeth that shouldn't be there.  
"Oh good, could you just hold him for me whilst I go to the toilet?"  
The man asked immediately placing the puppy in Phil's arms. Phil didn't know what to do. He couldn't go chase after the man who had just gone to the loo, everybody would stare at him.  
It had been 20 minutes and Phil was now very confused and didn't know what to do with this sleeping puppy in his bare arms but then he read the note attached to the dog. It said that the man didn't care for the dog because it was the grunt of the puppies and nobody else wanted to buy it. Phil realised what had just happened and now he had a puppy in his arms; he didn't know what to do.


	2. Dan's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wasn't expecting to be so drawn to this animal; he couldn't stop himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this but oh well! Hope you enjoy.

When Dan walked into Phil's room he wasn't very surprised to be met by the gorgeous puppy. He was almost angry at Phil which wasn't a rare emotion he had towards his room mate. Phil had been very awkward for a couple days and Dan suspected he was keeping something from him. The thing that Dan was shocked by was the overwhelming feeling of happiness when he looked into the puppy's chubby face.  
"Well you are a little cutie, aren't you?"  
He asked the dog, who began to wag its tail with excitement and joy. Then Dan bent down and picked the dog up, stroking it's chocolatey coloured fur. All of sudden, Dan realised what was happening: he was cuddling a puppy. This went against every single apartment rule the two men had agreed on, but he didn't care, not one bit. 

Dan must of spent at least three hours searching for dog baskets, leads, collars, local parks that Phil and he could go to take the puppy on little adventures. Dan was excited, just like the puppy in Phil's room. Dan had decided early to feed the dog something, it was probably very hungry. He invaded the cupboards that he thought could possibly be suitable for a dog; he found a can of corn beef. Well, half a can of corn beef, Phil must have given some to the dog previously. Dan put some of the beef into a little bowl and took it to Phil's room, "there's no way I'm taking the corn beef into my room" Dan thought. Before Dan could even put the little bowl down, the puppy was scoffing it, Dan watched the little thing. After eating, the puppy fell asleep on Dan's lap, and he placed the dog on Phil's bed. 

When Phil got home, Dan quickly closed the tabs open on Google, and shut his laptop down, putting it on charge, he had already ordered at least £100 worth of dog requirements. He made small talk with Phil about his shopping trip, and decided that it was only appropriate to fool Phil.  
" GET RID OF THE DOG!"  
Dan shouted at Phil. As soon as he shut the door he started laughing and walked into Phil's room and there the little puppy was, chewing at Phil's pillow case. Dan laughed again, even louder, and picked the dog up, kissing its little head.

Phil came into the room and Dan immediately lay the sleeping puppy on the bed.  
"Dan, I know you're very angry, but I can explain! There was this weird man..."  
Dan interrupted,  
"Phil, I'm not actually angry."  
Phil pulled a confused face,  
" You aren't?"  
He asked. Dan gave a little chuckle, then started stroking the little puppy.  
"No."  
There was a silence for around five minutes, not an awkward silence, but a nice one. They were both stroking the puppy now and it started to wake up and and get excited.  
"He's quite cute, isn't he?"  
Phil asked. Dan started laughing, whilst looking at Phil.  
"You do know it's a girl, don't you?"  
Dan asked. Phil was very confused then the looked at the dog as it rolled onto her back.  
"Oh right!"

 

Dan and Phil had made a plan on what to do. First, they would persuade the landlord to let the dog stay. The landlord liked them two anyway, so he probably wouldn't care if they had a dog. Then they would arrange where the dog would sleep. After that, they would start making schedules of who would look after the dog every night and take it in turns.  
" Phil there is just one last thing,"  
Phil looked questioningly at Dan.  
"What should we name her?"


	3. Naming her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Dan and Phil and the dog is growing. Late nights are making Dan more irritable towards Phil

The thought of naming the puppy excited Phil! He was amazing at giving animals names, well at least he thought he was. He and dan had made their way into the homesome living room and began writing all possible puppy names on a blank sheet of paper.  
"How about Thor?"  
Phil asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows with enthusiasm. Dan let a large laugh and friendly punched Phil in the arm.  
"Phil, that's the most stupidest name for a girl dog ever! I was thinking maybe going along the lines of Daisy."  
Dan said. Phil looked at the dog who was on the seat next to him. Phil shook his head.  
"I think it's too ordinary... what about Tilly?"  
Dan shrugged at Phil's suggestion.  
"You're more on the right lines than Thor at least, but I think it just doesn't suit her."  
Dan said, whilst putting the name "Tilly" on to the maybe list. They spent at least another ten minutes trying to name her until Phil got up to go to the kitchen.  
"Would you like a cup of tea, Dan?"  
He asked quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping dog on the sofa.   
"sure. Could I have it in my Winnie the Pooh mug?"  
Dan asked. Phil nodded his head, then all of a sudden it hit him.  
"WE SHOULD CALL HER WINNIE!"  
Phil said, loudly and excitedly. The dog had definitely woken up but the two men didn't seem to care.  
"yes, Winnie!"  
Dan said. The both stared at the pup who was now wagging her tail with excitement.  
"How are you doing Winnie?"  
Dan asked, whilst stroking her back. Phil was so proud of himself and started to walk to the kitchen. 'Winnie' he thought to himself, 'what a good name'.

 

It had been a week since they had gotten Winnie. The majority of the times, they were so happy with her, but sometimes they were so exhausted and tired. They had both been taking it in turns to look after Whinnie every night: to make sure she didn't pee around the house, to give her foods when she was hungry, etc. Phil had been tired but able to cope with his exhaustion through the day, however Dan was very different. He'd snapped at Phil a few times, which Phil didn't really mind, but he'd also scolded Winnie which Phil hated .  
"Dan please don't shout at Winnie, it isn't her fault!"  
Phil said, trying to calm him down.  
"It isn't her fault that she's pissed all over my bed and ripped my brand new shoes? If it isn't her fault then I'm very concerned that you're doing this stuff Phil!"  
Dan said, obviously getting a bit more angry. Phil rubbed the other boys shoulder, whilst they both looked at the puppy who was burying her face away from her owners.  
"I swear sometimes I could kill you, Winnie!"  
Dan said, jokingly. But Phil wasn't finding it funny.  
"Dan, what a horrible thing to say to such a small puppy. I'd never kill you Winnie."  
Phil was sure that Winnie knew what he was saying, and tried to reassure Winnie that nobody would actually kill her.   
"Come on Phil, now you're being pathetic. We actually have to show some discipline around Winnie or else she is going to become spoilt."  
Dan said, pushing Phil away from the dog. Phil looked sad.  
" My mum never showed discipline around me and I was never spoilt!"  
Phil said, sticking his head up high and pushing Dan back. Dan let a small laugh whilst picking up his broken shoes. He glared at the dog then made his way to the bin and dropping them in.  
"But they cost £70 Phil! "  
Dan said. Phil shrugged his shoulders and started cuddling Winnie, who was rolled up into a little ball. Dan shook his head and walked out of the room.  
When Dan walked out, Phil looked back at Winnie who had started to chew at another pair of Dan's shoes.  
"Maybe next time he should just buy cheaper shoes."  
Phil said to Winnie whilst picking her up. She still had one of Dan's shoes in her mouths and Phil snatched it away from her.  
"Or maybe I'm just way too soft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where all of this is going?! Should I carry it on for a bit? Also, thank you for all the kudos though, I'm very grateful!


	4. Telling the internet world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil aren't sure on the reactions they will get from the Phandom.

Everybody could tell that something was a bit off between the two boys. They hadn't been tweeting as much lately or making videos that they promised to upload on specific days. They were just so tremendously busy with Winnie. They'd taken her to the vets for a check up, taking her on her first ever walk, given her baths and the list goes on. Dan and Phil hadn't expected how hard and tiring looking after a puppy would be. It was like having their own little child; Dan liked to think of it in that way.  
"So, when are we telling them?"  
Dan asked Phil. They were both in Dan's room, watching the little pup fall to sleep.  
"I...I don't know?! Maybe we should just tweet it?"  
Phil asked, raising his hands questioningly. Dan shook his head.   
"Phil, you know they would all freak out if we just did a small tweet about it. Our fans like the rest, they would get way too excited."  
Dan said. Phil looked at Dan. Phil knew Dan was speaking the truth.  
"How about we just don't tell them?"  
Phil asked. Dan gave an "are you stupid?" look at Phil. Phil some how seemed to know what he was getting at and nodded.  
"Let's do a video on my channel about it. I haven't uploaded in awhile anyway; it would be killing two birds with one stone!"  
Dan said, seeming more enthusiastic. Phil shook his head.  
"Why do you have the pleasure to tell everyone that WE have a dog. I'm the one that got Winnie anyway, I should tell them!"  
Phil said, angrily. He was being mildly stubborn. Then again, he was very tired, Dan thought. Dan has noticed Phil's been very moody lately.  
"How about we both make videos and upload them at the same time?"  
Dan asked. Phil's face looked concentrated on the thought, then a smile appeared on the face. He nodded his head. This is going to happen, Dan thought to himself.

Dan and Phil had both arranged to upload the video on the Friday, giving them a bit of time to arrange what they were gonna say in their videos. Dan had planned to start the video of about the puppy then go on about responsibilities, linking having the puppy to other stuff. Phil had decided to do an update on his life. He was going to talk about TATINOF and then mention a bit about getting back and then end it with him talking about Winnie. They had both decided not to mention the puppy in videos title and not put a picture of Winnie in the thumbnail. Meanwhile, the Phandom were getting quite angry at them. They were desperate for the truth but both boys knew they couldn't tell them it yet.

When Friday had finally arrived, it felt like years had gone by. Dan had mentioned something to the phandom, saying that Friday would resolve all of their misunderstandings. So, when Friday came of course the top trend AROUND THE WORLD was #thephandomwantthetruth . Even a few youtubers had gotten in on the trend, with kickthepj and Caspar Lee tweeting it. Phil and Dan had gained quite a few more youtube subscribers this week than usual.  
"Are you ready?"  
Dan asked. They were both in the living room on their laptops,hovering over the "upload" button to their new videos. Phil looks excited but a bit scared at the same time, as if their fans are gonna be mad at them or something.  
"Yes"  
Phil finally responded. They both looked at each other, smiling.  
"4"  
Dan was counting down.  
"3"  
Phil cleared his throat.  
"2"   
Winnie had woken up from beside of them because of the loud counting.  
"1"  
Both of the boys excitedly pressed the "upload" button then put their laptops down on the coffee table. Before they could even take a single breath, hundreds of comments were building up on the comment section.  
"Wow!"  
Dan said. People were going crazy with happiness.   
"Maybe we should upload a picture of Winnie to our other social media websites, saying to come watch our new video?"  
Dan asked excitedly. He didn't even know what to think at that moment.  
"Sure!"  
Phil said. That had been one of the first agreements Phil had actually had with Dan since they got Winnie.

Later that night, around 10 youtubers had tweeted Dan and Phil saying congratulations on getting a new puppy.  
"Are we gonna even explain how we got Winnie?"  
Dan asked. Phil shook his head.  
"I think we should keep that one to ourselves."


	5. big and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Winnie grows, the fond Dan and Phil have for her grows as well. However Winnie's older now, and bigger. They are finding it harder to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a while, mainly because I didn't know what to add on. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a very long year since Dan and Phil had gotten Winnie but at the same time it felt like a day ago Phil had been hiding the labrador from Dan.To Dan and Phil, Winnie was still the cute, little puppy that they had back in 2016 however she really wasn't, she was more of a big, clumsy full grown dog. Because it was Phil's first ever dog, it was such a different experience to have his whole life dedicated to this canine; he loved it. 

It was a sunny Saturday evening. Dan and Phil had taken Winnie out for a walk to their local park. Whenever Winnie entered the park she would run up to every single person or dog that made slight eye contact with her and jumped up them. "Get down" both of the men would tell the dog, trying to drag Winnie off all the strangers. Although a lot of the people who went to the park weren't local, there was a few people and dogs that Winnie would recognise, and that made her even more crazy and excited. After they got back from their wild work, Phil went into the kitchen to make the two of them a cup of tea. Dan went into the living room with the dog. He threw himself on the sofa, stretching his entire body out, he was absolutely exhausted. Winnie jumped on top of him, crushing all of his limbs, leaving him gasping for breaths.  
"Winnie, get off! You're too big, you're crushing me!"  
Dan said, laughing but feeling slightly angry at the same time. Winnie licked his face whilst wagging her tail with excitement. At that moment, the house phone began to ring. Dan tried to gently push Winnie off of him.  
"Come on now..."  
He said, more sternly. Winnie finally jumped off of Dan and the sofa and made her way to her pink basket. Dan pulled himself to his feet whilst dusting himself down from all the mud that Winnie had gotten on her paws then spread on him. He ran to the phone before it nearly stopped ringing.  
"Hello."  
Dan said. As Dan began speaking over the phone to someone, Phil walked into the living room balancing two cups of teas and some biscuits on a tray. He placed them down on the coffee table which made Winnie's ears perk up, she was about to go beg for the digestive biscuits. Phil smacked her nose a little but then felt immediately dreadful and whispered sorry. He then began stroking her beautiful brown fur. While this was going on Dan was listening to the person speaking over the phone, not believing what they were telling him. After ten minutes of Dan nodding his head and telling the person across the phone that he understood, he said goodbye and put the phone down.  
"Dan, why do you look so upset?"  
Phil asked, becoming instantly concerned for his roommate. Dan made his way to his spot on the sofa and sat down before beginning to talk.  
"Dan, you-r'e scaring me now... what's going on?"  
Phil was becoming annoyed, he just wanted a clear answer.  
"Phil, it was the landlord. He said in his last inspection of the apartment, he wasn't happy with Winnie living here, he's complaining that she's too big for such a cramped place."  
Dan replied. Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at the peaceful labrador sleeping in their basket; Phil felt like he was going to cry. The memories he had created with this beautiful dog, it was the dog Phil had always wished for! Winnie had reminded Phil of his grandparents old dog they had. Even though it had been a year with Winnie, it had felt like a lifetime.   
"Dan, but he said that she could live her?!"  
Phil sobbed, his throat began to swell, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.  
"He's changed his mind, Phil. He said he didn't know that Winnie would get 'this big'! What a ridiculous man. It was quite obvious that she wouldn't stay a puppy forever."  
Dan said, he was more annoyed than sad. The boys stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out where they could go from there.  
"W-when does he want her... us to find a new place ?"  
Phil asked, trembling a bit. He couldn't imagine leaving the apartment but at the same time he couldn't imagine a life without Winnie. Dan put his hand on Phil's back, trying to comfort him.  
"By next sunday."  
Now Phil was annoyed when Dan announced this. You could a lot of things in a week, Phil thought, but finding a flat that would allow you to have a full grown labrador and is close enough to work, wasn't one of those things.  
"How on EARTH are we gonna find a flat that has a landlord that will allow us to have a dog in London in a week?!"  
Phil said. Dan looked at Phil then at the puppy. He looked at the ceiling, searching for a good idea to form.  
"How about we buy a house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short sorry but I'll try harder on the next chapter.


	6. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited but worried: that's what Phil though of Dan's idea about moving into a house with him and Winnie.

It had been a long hard week searching for a house in London. Phil had accepted Dan's idea of moving into a house so that they could stay with Winnie. But at the same time he was a bit hesitant about making such a big decision like moving into a house.  
The boys had been sharing a flat for around 7 years, well two different flats for 7 years. Their internet fans had already gotten this big idea in their head's that they were "more than just housemates" and that they were with each other 24/7 and they were really close, so moving into a house with each other, that would give them even more crazy ideas. Dan and Phil did love each other but only as friends, nothing more. It was hard to tell the internet that because they would just accuse them of lying. Moving into a house would suggest that the boys plan to live together for a long time, and Phil just wasn't sure if that would happen, because Phil knew that one day Dan would meet a girl, and he would too and they would go their separate ways. And that was another problem: when the time comes that they do fall in love, what would they do about the house? Who would live there?  
The house hunt was bizarre. It felt like every house they thought they liked had some sort of flaw, like no garden big enough for Winnie to play free, not enough space for Winnie inside, or simply just out of the price range. What made the house hunt harder was that Phil fell head over heels in love with nearly every single house they saw! Phil was just really easy to please... unlike Dan. Dan moaned over nearly every single house Phil suggested and it was making everything so much more difficult. If it was Phil's decision, the boys would have moved into the first house they looked at- Phil thought it looked "futuristic"! As the week went on, time was getting shorter for Dan and Phil to decided which house they were going to move into. The landlord had originally told the boys that they only had 7 days to have decided where they were going to move next, but Dan pulled a few strings and made the landlord extend their search from 1 week to 3 weeks. Dan knew with his very fussy, particular taste that it would take a lot longer for him to be won over, yet Dan knew that soon enough he'd find a house that he would fall in love with. Really though, Dan was quite excited for the whole house search! As much as he loved the apartment they were currently living in, Dan would have liked a more open space so he wouldn't feel so squashed with Winnie there. One night Dan, Phil and Winnie were in the living room. Dan was in his normal slouched position on the left side of the sofa where as Phil was on the floor, sitting with Winnie. Dan was on his laptop searching for houses still with 10 tabs open, all filled with possible houses they could buy in London. As Dan was searching frantically through the long lists of homes, Phil was playing with Winnie, throwing around her favourite cuddly toy. The toy was a bright red monster. It was quite obvious that Winnie spent a lot of her time with the toy because the majority of the stuffing had been chewed out of it and it was missing it's left eye. "Phil, do you mind playing with that wild beast somewhere else? Because some people actually have important stuff to do!" Said Dan, rather snotty. Phil through the toy away so Winnie could catch it and began giving Dan the Devil's eyes. "Dan, I've already told you, I don't like it when you call Winnie names. She is a very intelligent dog, she can understand everything you are saying." Phil said. Dan started laughing and then looked at Phil, who he could tell was being deadly serious. "You are being pathetic, if she was that intelligent I don't think she would have eaten that wasp yesterday that flew into the flat." Dan joked, but Phil carried on glaring at him. After a few minutes of arguing with each other, Dan began to search for more houses, but then he stumbled across a perfect one.It had everything that Dan could have ever dreamt of: \- 3 bedrooms \- an office \- a large kitchen -2 bathrooms -even a pool! And it was even in the price range. But there was only one problem, it was at the seaside, in Cornwall. It was quite a big problem yet Dan couldn't close down the page and begin looking at different houses, there was something screaming at him that this was the one. Another positive side of it was that Winnie would've definitely loved the beach! She could go swimming in the sea and have evening walks on the sand. The longer that Dan thought about the house, the more it felt right for the him. He decided to ask for Phil's opinion. "Phil, could you just come here for a second?" Dan shouted. Phil had gone into the kitchen to make them both some cocoa. You could hear Phil from the kitchen pushing Winnie away from the kitchen sides. He soon entered the living room holding to mugs of steaming hot cocoa. He put the mugs down on the coffee table and sat down on the seat next to Dan. "What do you want?" Phil asked as his looked at Dan curiously. Dan showed Phil the computer screen with the pictures of the house in Cornwall on. Phil looked amazed at the beautiful home, he had fallen in love however it wasn't very unlikely for him. "Dan this looks absolutely gorgeous! And it's so affordable. Lets buy it now!!! Wait.. but where is it?" Phil asked, both excited and thrilled. Dan looked at Phil quite worriedly, they both loved it. "That's the only problem, Phil, it is in Cornwall." Dan announced. Phil's smile shrank and he began to question the house. It was a long pause where Phil had his confused face on for the whole time. "let's move anyway." Phil finally said. Dan smiled up at the other boy. It was all a very big decision for both of them to make, but having each other by their sides made it a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this story is even going however I really have enjoyed writing it so far! Please comment if I had made any mistakes or if you have enjoyed it. I might end it hear x

**Author's Note:**

> I might carry this on, please say if you enjoyed and maybe check out my other fanfictions, thank you!


End file.
